1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable handrail structure and, more particularly, to a foldable handrail structure with simple construction and user-friendly operation. Furthermore, the foldable handrail structure can be applied to a playard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a parent or other care giver, a playard is a practical tool for securing infants or children. In general, the playard provides rest or entertainment space for infants or children. To reduce space occupied by the playard for shipment and storage, most of the playards are foldable so far and the size of the playard can be reduced after being folded. Furthermore, to protect infants or children from harm, the playard has to be kept open while it is being used. In other words, a support frame of the playard should have functions of support and locking while the playard is being used, so as to keep the playard in stable state.